Me dejaste
by lezth
Summary: La reacción de Chuuya luego de que Dazai deja la mafia. [Chuuya-centic / Angst] / Traducción de "You left me", autorizada por la autora: Reaper8439979


**Me dejaste**

Chuuya ni siquiera le daba importancia a que el bastardo haya volado su coche, aunque probablemente debería darle. Había sido un coche muy caro, aunque ni siquiera lo había pagado, era robado. Podía robar fácilmente otro.

 _Aunque ningún otro sería un coche donde Dazai haya estado; esos coches donde huían, hablaban, se odiaban mutuamente y…_

La bebida en su mano, por otro lado, era algo por lo que sí había pagado. También era cara, ya que el paladar de Chuuya para el alcohol era el mejor. Tomó un largo sorbo, suspirando suavemente mientras caminaba por la pared —su habilidad en pleno acto.

 _Si él estuviera aquí me tocaría ahora, mi hombro, mi brazo o cualquier parte de mi piel que fuera expuesta; me enviaría al suelo, yo le gritaría y el sonreiría y…_

 _Ese estúpido bastardo._

 _¡¿Cómo se atreve a abandonar la mafia?!_

 _¿Cómo se atreve a dejarme?_

La capacidad de manipular la gravedad era bastante buena, no inútil como muchas otras. Le había servido a su propósito, le había ayudado. No necesitaba a nadie más. ¿Con su habilidad y su talento en las artes marciales? Estaría bien si su llamado "compañero".

 _Era cierto que estaría bien, que sobreviviría; pero no estaba bien, siempre habrá un lugar a su lado donde el bastardo hubiera ocupado, podría haber sido…_

No necesitaba a Dazai.

 _Pero…_

No necesitaba a su compañero.

 _Yo…_

No necesitaba la otra mitad de Double Black, de Soukoku.

 _Pero él lo necesitaba._

Su falta de concentración hizo resbalar a Chuuya de la pared, aterrizando duro en el suelo y salpicando su bebida por todas partes. Que desperdicio. De pie con un suspiro, Chuuya, dejó su sombrero en el suelo, colocando su copa a su lado. Agarró la botella en su lugar, dirigiéndose hacia al baño tambaleando.

 _Dazai huera hecho eso, sacudió la botella. En aquel entonces Chuuya enfurecía, arrugando la nariz ante tal escena. Ahora hacia lo mismo, con las lágrimas ardiendo en los rincones de sus ojos porque…_

Al entrar al baño, dejó la botella, se quitó la ropa con manos temblorosas. Giró el grifo y entró a la ducha con agua caliente. Chuuya aumento aún más la temperatura hasta que el agua le quemó.

Porque Dazai se había ido. Ese estúpido Od-algo había muerto y Dazai se había ido porque, por supuesto, se había preocupado por ese estúpido idiota más de lo que se había preocupado por Chuuya, probablemente ni siquiera había pensado en él cuando se fue. Pero eso está bien, se odiaban, ¿no?

 _Chuuya no odiaba a Dazai, no podía._

Mientras el agua caliente salpicaba su espalda y el suelo, Chuuya limpiaba su cuerpo hasta que quedaba rosado y doloroso, sin dejar rastro de pegajosidad. Ahora su cuerpo entero le dolía, dolía de la fregada y del calor… pero su pecho dolía mucho más.

Sin razón.

 _Excepto que le dolía el corazón, así que la razón era obvia, no que alguna vez Chuuya lo admitiese. Todo esto era culpa de Dazai, el fanático del vendaje. Y, por supuesto, Chuuya no odiaba al bastardo, ni tampoco que el admitiera alguna vez eso, porque eran compañeros._

 _No luego de que pasaste tanto tiempo con alguien a quien realmente no puedes odiar más, ¿verdad?_

Chuuya salió de la ducha y se vistió con ropa nueva. Agarró su botella, subió por la pared y llegó al tejado, donde volvió a pensar.

 _¿Qué estaba haciendo?_

Esa mañana Chuuya había recibido una llamada. Una llamada diciendo que su compañero había desaparecido y él tendría que buscarlo. Chuuya y algunos otros estuvieron buscando todo el día, pero a medio camino Chuuya había recibido un mensaje de que su coche había sido volado, entonces lo descubrió.

Dazai no estaba desaparecido, había dejado la mafia. Lo había dejado, y si no quería ser encontrado no lo sería.

Y Chuuya supuso que había mentido, tal vez todavía podía odiar porque realmente odiaba a Dazai.

Estaba _celebrando._ Celebrando que el desperdicio de vendajes no estaría más a su alrededor para burlarse de él. No estaría para entrar a escondidas a su habitación por la noche y colocar trampas, llamarlo Petit y burlarse de la forma que vestía, todo eso que hizo que Chuuya lo odiara.

 _Y todo lo que hizo que Chuuya no lo odiara._

Estaba feliz de que se hubiese ido, eso era. Feliz porque nunca lo volvería a ver. Feliz porque se haya ido por y para siempre.

Todo estaría mejor ahora. Sus misiones se desarrollarían más cómodamente, la gente lo escucharía a él en lugar de a Dazai, él se haría más fuerte, ¡más fuerte de lo que Dazai era! Como ya había decidido, no necesitaba a Dazai.

 _Solo que sí lo necesitaba. Había un agujero en su pecho ahora, y dolía. Un agujero que utilizaba Dazai. No eran amigos, después de todo, eran algo más fuerte… eran compañeros._

Chuuya caminó un par de veces más, antes de abandonar las paredes y los techos, volviendo al suelo. Se sirvió en un vaso el vino, como una persona normal y se la llevó a los labios.

Pero no lo bebió. Lo rompió —eso sería difícil de limpiar. En su lugar, chupó el resto desde la botella, dejándolo correr por su barbilla y su cuello antes de romperlo también. Cayendo en su cama, cerró los ojos con fuerza deseando que las imágenes se fueran.

El vino sabia tan bien.

 _Dazai. Dazai. ¿Por qué se había ido?_

Su cama era cómoda, acogedora, y el mundo era cómodo y tranquilo bajo sus parpados. Se agachó ciegamente y con una mano arrastró una manta sobre sí mismo, dejando que el calor se derramara sobre él.

Sin embargo, la calidez lo sofocó. La viscosidad del vino le molestaba, pero no tomaría otra ducha, no cuando aún le dolía la última. El roce de la ropa contra su piel duele, _cada movimiento duele._

De repente se le ocurrió algo, y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. ¡Era un idiota! Algún día Dazai aparecería de nuevo. Un día. Algún día. Al sentarse, Chuuya apretó los dientes con fuerza ante la idea de que ese bastardo regresara.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro, sobre su ropa, mezclándose con la viscosidad. _¿Cómo podría enfrentar a Dazai otra vez? ¿Después de esto?_

Lo miraría con un puño amenazando su cara, dándole una patada en el pecho, un cuchillo en su garganta deslizándose suavemente. Él se vengaría, mataría a ese enfermo idiota.

 _Y si eso ocurriera podría usar Corrupción después, ¿no? Sin Dazai alrededor para detenerlo podría deshacerse de toda la mafia. ¿Y qué importa si lo mataran?_

Era lo que merecía el bastardo por dejar la mafia. La emoción empezó a moverse a través de él ante el pensamiento de conseguir venganza. El devolvería cada golpe, cada insulto, cada herida que Dazai hizo en Chuuya por cien veces más.

Sonriendo, Chuuya, cayó de espaldas, cerrando los ojos ligeramente. Estaba más relajado ahora y más que un poco borracho.

Las lágrimas cayeron sobre la almohada debajo de él; dejando el blanco manchando, salado y húmedo. Seguían cayendo, uniéndose a las que ya estaban ahí, bailando juntas para caer en una imagen de tristeza.

Sin embargo, no era demasiado sorprendente que estuviera borracho. Había bebido algunas cosas bastante fuertes después de todo. Una celebración. Chuuya no podía esperar para refregarle en la cara de Dazai cuando se encontrarán de nuevo, decirle que le había gustado que se fuera.

Dazai diría algo sobre la explosión del coche; por lo mismo, Chuuya tendría que pensar algo bueno contra eso.

Lo más probable es que no pueda hacerlo, o no recuerde cuando llegue el momento. Era todo bravo y valentía hasta que él estaba delante suyo; después de todo, esos ojos marrones mirando a Chuuya como si viera su alma, como si todos sus secretos hubiesen sido puestos delante de él: tomando y escogiendo, y diseccionando a su gusto.

Todo a su tiempo. Chuuya rodó a su costado. La oscuridad hacia que su cabeza y sus miembros se sintieran pesados y él se volvía lentamente más pequeño sobre su cama. Buscar a Dazai todo el día lo había cansado más de lo que esperaba. Otra cosa para vengarse.

Volvería a ver a Dazai.

 _Volvería a ver a Dazai._

Y él se vengaría.

 _Aunque, en verdad, quería hacerle una pregunta._

El pensamiento lo hizo caer en los profundos y oscuros brazos del sueño.

 _Me dejaste, Dazai. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿No fui un compañero lo suficientemente bueno? ¿Por qué ese tipo era más importante para ti? ¿Incluso, pensaste en mi cuando te fuiste?_

 _¿De verdad me odias tanto?_

* * *

N/T: Otra traducción de BSD, pero esta vez de otra autora. Me gusta como tiene enfoques personalizados, cortos y profundos. Ella ha escrito una colección de 48 one-shot, traduciré algunos (no sé cuántos aún), me gusta su estilo, es ligero (fuerte en unos casos y cómico en otros. Sé que fue bastante angst para el pobre de Chuuya, pero realmente no creo que se haya sentido de otra manera ante la ida (¿traición?) de Dazai. ¿Les gustó?

Autor: Reaper8439979

Título: You left Me (Soukoku One-Shot Collection)


End file.
